


Assassin's Game

by Aryeet7



Category: Assassination Classroom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Past, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Dinners, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Naegami, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Post-Canon, Reunions, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tokomaru, and Karmagisa y'all, english is not my first language, karasuma and bitch-sensei is ok relax, soft byakuya and touko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryeet7/pseuds/Aryeet7
Summary: The snake and the devil wonders through the corridors of an abandoned school, searching for their old allies.Suddenly, they could feel their surroundings change.Poison Gas lingered in the air.Toxic Venom sips through the floorboards.This could only mean one thing.They are near.-----Assassin!Naegi AUDisclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa nor Assassination Classroom, those works belong to their respective owners
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyouko & Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Unexpected Reunion

_**"We'll meet again...** _  
_**Don't know when...** _  
_**Don't know where...** _

_**But I know we'll meet again some sunny day..."** _

☠️

"Finally!"

Makoto loudly announced. His voice could be heard all the way to the vice principal's office, where Kyoko was working. It was finally time to go home after a tiring day full of paperworks and phone calls. Makoto couldn't wait to go back to his house to see his sister, his classmate, and to wait for his fiancée to come home. Komaru and Touko were visiting, and they would be arriving at the same time his shift ends, so he has to hurry. He doesn't want his guests to wait in front of his door in the cold night air. Considering the fact that the city was still recovering from the damage of the tragedy, it wasn't save for two teenage girls to be out in the open.

It's not because he underestimated his sister, he knew better than anyone else that his sister is capable of taking care of herself, and her safety was pretty much guaranteed because she is always with Touko. But still, he couldn't help but to worry. Maybe it's because he failed in helping her when the Demon Hunt happened. They had to sent his lover to take care of it, because he was too busy on rehabilitating the former Remnants of Despair, rather than saving his sister.

He pushed this thoughts away, opting to focus on tidying up his desk and packing his bag. He stood up and was ready to leave the room, before the lights switched off. He frozed as he heard the sound of the door locking. The moment that he realized that he was locked inside his own office, he screamed for help. Kyoko would've heard it, her office was right beside his. But before he can do that, he felt a hand covering his mouth from behind. Then, he felt cold metal pushing against his throat. He knew he would be killed if he tried to fight, so he stayed still. Makoto could hear Kyoko's footsteps walking toward his door. She must have noticed something was wrong and was probably checking to make sure he was alright.

He heard her knocking and calling out his name. When he didn't answer, she tried to open the door. That's when she discovered that the door was locked, and immediately called for help by contacting security. She shouted from the other side of the door, "Hold on Naegi-kun! You're gonna be alright! Just, hold on!"

His attacker was silent the whole time. He just keep pushing the knife closer to Makoto's throat, until Makoto was sure that it must have drawn blood. Then, after his mysterious assailant can't hear anymore sound from outside, he got closer to his victim's ear and whispered,

"Hello again, Naegi-kun."

Makoto's eyes widened in shock as he realised who the person was. He can recognize the all too familiar voice anywhere.

It was Karma Akabane. The Red Devil himself.

* * *

Various channels featuring different types of entertainment were ignored by Komaru, who was solely searching for her favourite show. It was a magical girl anime, the usual "A group of girls were given superpowers and can transform to magical girls and save the world" but with a darker twist. Yeah, you guessed it. It was Puella Magi Madoka Magica.

Touko was in the bathroom, trying to clean herself after the little incident with the Warriors of Hope. She chuckled at the memory. They were on their way to Makoto's and Byakuya house when their car was 'Hijacked.'

Apparently, the kids sneaked into the car they were using and surprised them with pies on the two teens face. Komaru just laughed and thought the situation was pretty funny. But Touko's reaction was... different. At first she was shocked and scared, then she was upset because of the mess and kind of cried, which led her to change into her Genocider Syo mode and which also led to Komaru holding her back before a massacre happened (which will lead to more economic downturn). The kids were frightened, and quickly apologized (more like begged for their lives).

After a couple of minutes, Touko finally calmed down and begrudgingly forgave the children for their prank. But she didn't let them go that easy, no way. She let Genocider Syo took control and threatened the kids, with scissors, if they ever do it again, they would be her next victims. The kids were frightened even more and with shaky voices, promised to never do it again while also pleading guilty for their action.

When the two teenagers arrived at their destination, they swiftly jumped out of the car, asked the driver to take the kids home, and walked to the front porch. They rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer it. When there was no answer, they tried to knock the door and hope somebody heard it. After a few minutes of knocking with no answer, the girls concluded that none of the boys have gone home yet. Thankfully, Komaru have a spare key. The key was given to them by Byakuya, when he was trapped in Towa City, as a gift for rescuing him, with adding a little warning that she can only use it if it was an emergency. Well, bits of pies on their faces and the need to clean up was kind of an emergency.

The two schoolgirls stepped into the house and put their bags near the coat rack. Komaru practically ran into the bathroom, while Touko was disgruntled and tried to race her. But alas, it was too late. The moment she arrived in front of the bathroom door, it was slammed shut and locked by no other than Touko's green hair companion. She slammed her fist to the door and screamed to Komaru on how she cheated, while Komaru almost died of laughter hearing her cries from the other side of the door. After a while, the cries stopped and Komaru could hear her footsteps heading away from the bathroom. Unheard to Komaru, Touko was muttering silent grumbles while she made her way to the living room, before tripping over the carpet.

Komaru started doing her business. When she was done, she called out Touko and tell her to hurry up and clean herself. The Serial Killer appeared in front of her with red glaring eyes, and just by one look of her, Komaru knew that she was holding her scissor. The Naegi backed away from her and let the purple-haired murderess step through the bathroom. Touko glared all the way to the bathroom. Komaru was trying so hard to maintain her victorious smile, but she knew that she was shaking. When she heard sound of the door locking, Komaru sprinted away to the living room, and then she tripped over nothing because why not.

After her little accident, she scanned through the living room. 'When Oniisan or Togami-kun comes home, I'll surprise them by hiding behind the couch,' she smiled to herself. But she still have to wait for their arrival. And so, she decided she'd plopped herself onto the couch, seeking through the channels to find her favourite anime.

After some time has passed, and her search was proven futile, Komaru exasperated a sigh, and opted to watch anything that was featured on the TV. It was a cooking show, and by the looks of it, one guy was failing on his job. There was another man, yelling at him and demanding te first guy to give him the lamb sauce. She laughed at the situation and choosing to continue watching the show.

Then, the TV went static. Komaru, was understandably confused and pissed that she can't watch that cooking show. She sat up and was reaching her hand out to take the remote and change the channel, when she heard a scream. It was Touko's. Then, all the lights turned off. It was pitch black, the only source of light was from the static TV.

Komaru instantly stood up on instinct. The next thing her instinct said was to immediately run to the bathroom and check if she's still alive or not. Having been experienced from the Demon Hunt made her a little bit paranoid, but she knew in this situation, it wasn't strange to assume some serial killer has broken into the house and was trying to find them a new victim.

But before she could run to make sure that her partner was still alive, a hand gripped her shoulder. It was small, but she could feel the grip getting tighter and tighter with every breath she took. She took really deep breaths to calm herself, as she felt another hand appear from the back of her neck. She tried to get a glimpse of what it was holding. Her eyes widened when she saw it was holding an emerald green knife and her eyes just became wider as she recognized what type of weapon that was and what color it was. Her eyes darted to the back of her head, trying to see the assassin who was holding her hostage.

A heavy tension was lingering in the air. It was silence, the only sound that could be heard was static and Komaru's deep breaths. After awhile, her assailant finally spoke,

"Remember me, Naegi-chan?"

She knew that voice.

It was Nagisa Shiota. The Blue Cobra.

☠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small, full of awkwardness reunion fic featuring our favorite assassins duo and the Naegi siblings, with the addition of discussing about their darker past and the death of someone special. 
> 
> Anyway the angst is really light and there's gonna be a fair amount of domestic fluff to balance it, so don't worry y'all
> 
> Proofreader: Alithia


	2. Meeting the Family

_**"...And this kids, is how I met your mother..."** _

☠️

Walking out of the meeting room, Byakuya Togami was finally done with his work. Restoring a multi-billion worldwide company from scratch was no easy task. It took a lot of time, and a huge amount of money, just to established the bases of the corporation.

As he was walking back to his office, he decided to check his phone for messages. The last time he turned on his phone was two hours ago, before the meeting started. When the title screen comes up, he was met with ten missed emergency calls and text messages over 50. All of them were from Kirigiri-san.

Byakuya was extremely worried and confused at the same time. He quickly unlocked his phone, and went to check all of her messages first. All of them seemed to talk about an attack that happened to Makoto. He apparently was locked inside his office, and by the looks of the texts, he seemed to be held hostage.

Byakuya could feel his anxiety rising and he started to panic. But before he could call Kyoko, Makoto called him first. Byakuya answered it at once.

"Makoto are you okay, what happene-?" he started to ask in a panicked voice.

"Woah Byakuya! Relax! I accidentally locked myself inside the office. Look, I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm still here. Kirigiri-san was just panicking. I'm really fine," Makoto cut him off.

From the distance, Byakuya could hear Kyoko's muffled voice, trying to defend herself. "Look, it was nothing okay." Makoto reassured him. But, Byakuya Togami is not a daft man. He knew he was lying.

Then Byakuya got a message from Kirigiri, saying, "He's lying. There was someone with him."

Byakuya finally spoke up. "Who was with you Makoto?"

"No one Byakuya. I was alone. Why don't you believe me?" Makoto was getting defensive, and Byakuya was getting more skeptical by the minute.

"No, it's just... it's just... a really foolish act, even for someone like you." He carefully replied.

"Jeez, thanks Byakuya." Byakuya could almost see the small smile that was forming on his fiancee's lips.

"On another note, you are feeling well, correct?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Considering how you are always attracting danger to yourself, there was a possibility that you might get hurt, and... I was... worried about you."

"What? The Great Byakuya Togami is worried about me, a lowly plebeian? How shocking!"

"Shut up you blundering peasant." Now it was Byakuya's turn to smile.

"Anyway, I'm really okay. Kirigiri-chan is with me right now, and you know how she is. By the way, I'm gonna head home now, see you there. Love you Byakuya."

"Love you too Makoto."

The call ended. Byakuya immediately called Kyoko as he entered his office. It was 7 PM, he should've been packing his bag and heading home, but he intended to find out the truth before he could reunite with his lover once again.

"What exactly happened Kirigiri-san?"

"Well, you know that Naegi-kun usually would've been packing up his things as soon as our shifts are over, and knowing Naegi-kun, he would pack up really noisily-"

"Not surprised."

"But this time, it was different. It was silent. I decided to go to his office to see what's wrong, but when I tried to open his door, it was locked, from the inside. Only Makoto has the key."

"Maybe Makoto accidentally lock himself?" Byakuya knew it was stupid belief, but he can't erase the possibility that Makoto was just being stupid.

"I did thought of that possibility, until I peaked in through the little window on the door. The room was pitch black."

"How can you be sure there was someone with him. it was too dark, as you said before."

"I knocked on his door, called his name, and asked him if he's alright. There was no answer. I knocked harder, and I yelled to ask if he was okay. There was still no answer."

Byakuya was silent.

"I slammed my fists to the door, tried to smashed the little window, kicked the damn door down, trying to break the handle. But it was no use, the door was locked shut and the window was bulletproof. After my 3rd try, I called for security and you- Wait where were you? Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"I was in a meeting, I had to turn off my phone." Byakuya shamefully responded.

"Even though it was an emergency? Even though your fiancee's life could be on the line?"

"I didn't know Kirigiri-san, and believe me I'll never do it again. I will never forgive myself if Makoto gets hurt."

"But you decided to ignore my calls anyway."

Byakuya knew this was his fault. He ignored her calls and it was an emergency. She was right, he was the real ignorant fool now. Guilt started to eat him. How can he be so stupid? After all they've been through, he should've known that these type of situations are something he can't simply disregard. Especially if this is concerning his soulmate's life. A single man tear™ escaped from his eyes and went down his face.

Hearing no response from Byakuya, Kyoko decided she kind of went too far. She sighed and said in a monotone voice.

"The important thing is, Naegi-kun is safe and right now he's heading home, so you better hurry up. I offered to come with him, but he refused and said he can take care of himself. And if you are asking, I did see someone in there. When he finally comes out, right before security breaks down the door, I saw someone climbing up the vents. It was just a siluet, but judging from the figure, it was a man."

"Oh."

"Relax Togami-kun, he didn't cheat on you or anything, I've been his best friend since we escaped the killing game. He is too in love with you to cheat on someone else."

"Okay." That was all Byakuya could let out.

"The point is, you should really hurry up, so you can catch up on him and see for yourself if he's really okay or not. You know him better than I do."

"Of course, thank you for the information Kirigiri-san."

"You're welcome Togami-kun. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Finishing his call, Byakuya started to pack up and was ready to head home, hoping that his Makoto is really okay.

* * *

Kyoko accompanied Makoto to the basement, where the parking lot is. As they were walking, Kyoko noticed that Makoto was quieter than usual. Usually, he would talk about work, the new students that they have scouted, his personal life, Byakuya, etc. He would also ask about how she was doing, was she feeling okay, does she need him to go with her so she won't be lonely, even though the answer is always the same. Kyoko honestly enjoy his small talks, because all of his small talks showed how Makoto was still the same cheerful boy back before the Tragedy.

When they stepped into the lift, she tried to get a glimpse at Makoto's face. Seeing him being so quiet, pained her. His face was stone-cold and his eyes didn't shine with his usual gleam of hope. Then, he turned his head a little, and caught her staring at him. He gave her a small, reassuring smile and for a second, she could see the lively hope returning to his eyes, but it was only for a mere second. He was back to his gloomy self and continued walking as the door opened.

Before she could say anything to him, Makoto stopped walking and she realized that they're standing in front of Makoto's car.

"We're here," he said. "Do you want a ride home or...?"

"No need Naegi-kun. Just stay safe and please send my regards to Togami-kun."

"Sure. Oh and umm... Thank you for being concerned about me. I'm sorry for holding you up in the office, I know you've had a tiring day, and I'm sorry if I made it worse-"

Kyoko cut him off by holding his hand.

"Relax, Naegi-kun. It's alright. I'm more worried about you. Now, drive safely. You do want to meet your sister and fiancee right?"

"Hah, you are- OH SHIP **(PG-13)** I FORGOT ABOUT KOMARU." Realization hit him like a brick **(** **Brason** **anyone?)** and he quickly unlocked his car, opened the door, and hopped in.

Kyoko instantly moved to avoid being turned into Enoshima-san. "Sorry about that Kirigiri-chan. See you next week!" and with one last wave, he drove his car out of the basement to the lobby and then out of Hope Peak's High School.

Kyoko watched as the car climbed out of the basement. She let out an exasperated sigh, before turning around and making her way to her own car. Her expression changed as she continue to walk, now with a small, fond smile on her lips and less worried eyes. 'Naegi-kun would be fine,' She thought to herself, as she finally reached her car and took out her keys.

Unbeknownst to her, there was someone with Makoto in the car. If she looked more closely, she would have noticed a pair of mercury-copper eyes, watching carefully from the window of the backseat.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU SICK PERVERT!" Genocider Syo swung her scissors to his head.

Nagisa quickly dodged it by ducking his head. "Wo-AH, l-look, it was all just a huge misunderstandi-"

"A MISUNDERSTANDING? YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL HER YOU CRAZY BASTARD!" she swung her scissors again, aiming for the abdomen this time.

Nagisa barely dodged it, he moved his body to the left, only missing an inch before his stomach would turn into a bloody mess. "Naegi-chan please-!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HER YOU FREAK!!" she rotated her hand to get a better grip on her murder weapon, and lurched forward, the sharp edge was aiming straight to his neck.

Nagisa miraculously survived that attack, and deciding it was enough, attacked back with his green knife. Though, it was clear he didn't meant to seriously injured her. He targeted her wrist so she would drop her weapon.

But of course, she dodged it, being a pretty experienced serial killer, she knew exactly what to do with this nut-job. Like any other victim of hers, she pinned him to the wall, readying her scissors to pierced the bluenette's hands up the wall. He would be dangling off the ground, in a crucified position. Most of the time, she would give her victims a fast death, but this one deserves a more painful end. She would let him suffer from his injuries, and when she thought his groans were boring her, she would slowly tortures him by slicing his body and tearing it apart piece by piece.

However, before she even get the chance to touch a single hair on him, she felt a hand, grabbing harshly on her wrist. She knew who it was, but the grip felt different, it was stronger than she expected from a normal school girl. Hell, that grip was strong enough to rotate her body and forced her to face the green haired girl. It was her turn to be slammed into the wall. Because of the impact from the slam and the shock that came with it, caused Touko to dropped her genocide scissors.

At first she was stunned, not just from the sudden movement of her green-haired companion, but because Komaru's eyes were filled with determination and her position was giving away the sense that he was protecting the short boy.

She looked at her with disbelief as she turned back to her socially-awkward self. Her irises shrink in fear and with quivering lips, she uttered, "Komaru, wha-"

"Stop Touko." Her voice was clear and firm.

Awkward tension filled the room. Komaru was still staring down on the calmer murderess, while Touko can only bow down her head in shame. Touko hated this. She hated everytime Komaru gave her the stare. But what's the reason for this time? She didn't do anything wrong! She was just defending herself and protecting Komaru. Why was she the one who was given the stare?!

The bluenette was in the corner, trying to stabilize his breath after his little encounter with the Ultimate Murderous Fiend. After a couple more deep breaths, he finally looked up to the sight in front of him. With another sigh, he put his hand on Komaru's tense shoulder. Touko almost lose it right then and there.

Komaru turned her head with a blank expression, same goes to Nagisa. Both of them look like they were having a silent argument about the fate of Touko's life. Then they nodded as if they can communicate telepathically with each other. Touko could only stay quiet, letting this... creeper, (AW MAN) and her best friend decide whether they should let her go from Komaru's grip, or if they should send her to a mental hospital.

After another moment of silence, Komaru finally let go. Touko's wrist ached. Man, that was a strong grip. She hold out her wrist with her hands as she stood up straight again. Her hair is now messy, and she was kind of sweating from the assault she just did. She watched as Komaru walked toward the short boy. They exchanged some words too quiet for her to hear. Then, Komaru raised her hand and put it on his shoulder. To return the gesture, Nagisa smiled, which was returned by the younger girl. Touko almost turned back into Genocider Syo. When Komaru suddenly restrained her, she immediately turn back into Touko. Now, Touko cold feel Genocider Syo's raging building up in her.

But before she explode, Komaru turned her body toward her, skipped away to her direction, then calmly hold her hands to calm her down. They always joke around about Komaru having a sixth sense everytime Touko was about to change to her split personality. Komaru then continue to give her the lovely smile that she secretly love so much. Touko couldn't help herself. Her face burned red.

This didn't stop her from giving another glare towards the blue pervert, who raised his hands to surrender and silently stepped back and giving her partner an "I need answers" look. Komaru sighed, and with another look to The Blue Cobra, she relaxed her posture and readied herself to declare the answer that should clear up the misunderstanding, and enough to not expose all the truth. She closed her eyes, and with a soothing voice, she answered,

"He's an old friend of mine..."

* * *

  
"Stop laughing Karma-kun." A man who was driving a black Lexus car spoke in annoyance as his red-haired companion continued to laugh.

"You're asking me no to laugh after your forgetfulness? My, my, Naegi-kun, has it been that long? Has it been that long that you have forgotten about me and your own sister? Is Naegi-kun that old already?"

"Oh shut up." Makoto rolled his eyes.

After awhile, the laughter finally died down, replaced with a sound of awkward silence. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the engine, running the car through the empty streets of the abandoned part of town. The burned ruins were purely reminders of little destruction and despair The Tragedy has caused, but, for the Future Foundations, it's a reminder of how they must continue to fight on, to restore the world order and spread hope once more. This really optimistic thought is what always runs through Makoto's mind every time he drove home from work. After all the world have been through, the people deserves to be happy.

Smiling from his overly positive thinking, Makoto let out the large intake of breath he didn't realized he'd been holding and prepares himself to break the defeaning quietness of the car ride. He asked the million dollar question he'd been meaning to ask him.

"What are you doing here Karma-kun?"

The devil looked up from the back seat. He'd been spacing out, remembering the old times, back when they were innocent and truly happy, before they walked the path of blood. Even when they were still together, it was never genuine happiness, not since their first kill. His trains of thought was interrupted with the question, and after realizing he's been spacing out, he turned his lips into his signature devilish grin. With a carefree tone, he answered,

"Is it so wrong to visit an old friend Naegi-kun?"

"Where's Nagisa-kun?

"Nagisa-chan? He's with Naegi-chan right now. You don't have to worry about him. What about you Naegi-kun? How've you been huh? I heard you have a boyfriend now..."

Makoto rolled his eyes once again.

"Fiancee Karma-kun. And why should I tell you? You haven't answered my first question. If it's really because you just want to see me and Komaru, you could just go to my house and visit us like normal people."

"But we're not normal people. Besides, it's way more entertaining to see your shock faces!"

Makoto gave him a deadpanned look.

"So Nagisa-kun is with my sister right now?"

"Yup! So hurry up before I decide to kill you!"

Makoto rolled his eyes for the third time during this whole car ride. The mood stayed like this for the rest of the car ride, with Karma annoying Makoto and Makoto's whole mental and physic self being totally done of the Red-head's shenanigans.

* * *

Byakuya parked his car right behind another black Lexus car, which can only meant one thing. He'd finally arrived at Makoto's house. He practically jumped out of the car, which is something a Byakuya should never do. He almost ran straight into the front door, which again, a Byakuya should never do, and he finally realizes this. He quickly composed himself and started walking, even though it was a fast walk, he still thought it as walking. When he arrived at the front door, he took some deep breaths to calm his beating heart before he inspected once again if his hair was neat enough, or if his tie was untied, or maybe if his suit has wrinkles. This only happens when Byakuya was nervous, and a Byakuya should never, ever, show his weaknesses to another soul. Only Makoto has ever seen him in this state.

He slowly grabbed the doorknob, trying to calm his shaking hand. With meticulousness, he gently, turned the doorknob, hearing an audible click of the door opening. Trying to steady his hand, he pushed the door opened and carefully set foot on the room hidden beyond the door. He peeked his head inside to see a shocking sight before him. There were CRACKS ON THE WALL.

Nah, there was just two strangers in the house

☠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you get at least one reference here, have a pizza
> 
> Proofreader: Alithia


	3. Awkward Family Dinner™

_**"...Awkwaaarrrddd..."** _

💀

The living room fell silent. Six people in the same room, yet none of them have said a word. The eerieness on the living room was unsettling, the tension could be cut through with a knife. Still, none of them dared to make a sound. All of them were just staring into each other, some with a look of suspicion, some with confusion, and some with a bit of dread.

Time has long passed, but everyone is standing still. Sick of the uncomfortable quiet, Byakuya let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, pushed up his glasses back to their rightful position, and finally cut through the silence, “I’m gonna drink some coffee.”

He slowly walked to the kitchen passing the two uninvinted guests, and quickly made himself some civet coffee to calm his nerves. He also took the time to make tea for the guests, including the two unknows strangers that Byakuya has never met before. At first, Byakuya thought those were intruders, and his guess was not completely wrong, evident with the cracks on the wall, showing that it was a sign of a fight, most likely between Touko and one of the intruders. But seeing that the others were relatively unharmed, he’s trying to convince himself that maybe they are friends of Makoto and Komaru, because clearly Touko does not know who they are.

Meanwhile, in the living room, the four, excluding Touko, have taken a seat on the couch and chairs, awkwardly sitting side to side watching some random show they don't know the name of. Touko excused herself, saying that Togami-sama needed her help, and hurriedly scuffle into kitchen. Byakuya tasked her on gathering the snacks from the counter while he's preparing the drinks. When they were done, they brought the drinks and snacks to the living room, set them on the table, and took a seat, Byakuya in his favorite chair and Touko on the floor, because there was no other seat left. Silence fell once again.

Byakuya took a sip of his drink, enjoying the taste of civet, while looking at the other living beings present in the room, sending questioning glances to the Naegis, and eyeing suspiciously at the two intruders. Komaru and Makoto were deep in thought, thinking on how they would explain this to their lovers. Nagisa and Karma were silently glancing around, their eyes observant to their suroundings and conditions. Being professional assassins, they have to learn to keep their senses on high alert, stay calm on life-threatening situations, kill without mercy, but in this current circumstances, they can’t help but feel nervous and sligtly awkward. Lastly, Touko kept her head down, staring intently to the floor. Her head was full of questions.

'Who are these people?'

'Why are they here?'

'Are they here to hurt Naegi-chan?'

'Why did Naegi-chan give me the stare?'

'Why is everything so quiet?'

'Did I do something wrong?'

More questions popped up, making her feel like her head was going to explode if it doen’t stop, until Byakuya caught her attention. He fake coughed to gather everyone’s attention, not that he really needed to since the room was dead silent. “So, are you two friends of Makoto-kun?”

“Uh, yeah you could say th-“ Nagisa replied in a quiet voice, before he was intrrupted by his red companion.

“Calling each other by first names already huh Naegi-kun? My, my, I really thought you’ll never get laid Naegi-kun, but clearly I was proven wrong. And with such a handsome fellow nonetheless. I didn’t think your standard would be that high. Say, what got you interested in that little ball of hope? Was it his hair? Was it his eyes? Or was it his height? Since he IS short enough to suck your di-“

“KARMA!” Nagisa yelled and hit the read assassin on the back of the head, while Karma just simply laughed and shrugged it off, thinking that it was all just a fun and silly game. Komaru also couldn’t contain her laughter. She was covering her mouth, trying to stop the laughter from coming out, but the pathetic attempt still obviously failed.

Byakuya, who was sipping his coffee, almost spurted out the hot liquid from his mouth. He nearly choked and now taking short breaths trying to calm his cough while hiding his red blushing face. 

Makoto stayed silent and only looked down, finding it the best way to hide his embarassed face, though it was clear to everyone that he was a blushing mess. 

And Touko? She was just... confused. ‘I am confusion,' she thought.

This awkward family reunion left off with a great start.

* * *

The two glasses wearing people of the group excused themselves to the kitchen. Byakuya giving the excuse of having to prepare the food for the bunch and objecting Makoto’s offer of helping the Togami, opting instead to bring along Touko with him, as he has taken pity on the writer's awkwardness. It is highly unlikely of Byakuya to actually acknowledge the writer’s presence, much less on helping her escape her confused and awkward situation, but the blond made an exception this time. Because truth be told, the Togami is feeling bit awkward himself, but he refuses to accept it, a Togami would never feel awkward in any situation.  
Makoto gave Byakuya a confused look and Komaru raised an eyebrow as the two got up from their seats and strode their way into the kitchen. The two uninvited guests payed no mind to them, and continued their playful teasing towards each other.

As Byakuya stepped into his all too familiar kitchen, he stopped, and turned around to face the purple-haired girl, who nearly crashed to the taller man. Putting on his usual scowl and stern face, he ordered the girl to set up the table while he does the cooking. The girl hesitantly nod her head, feeling small and helpless under the cold gaze of the Togami, and trying to stop herself from shaking. Byakuya continued to inform her on where are all the necessary plates, glasses, and utensils are stored, where the drawers in which the napkins are placed, and how to arrange them neatly on the dining table. He was especially strict regarding the arrangements, he even went so far as to threaten the teenager if there's even one crack on any of the ceramics (like his wall) or if there’s anything out of place, he will never invite her to his wedding. 

The braided girl felt absolutely horrified from the threat, and promised to not mess anything up. With that, the Togami walked away, picking up his green apron from one of the hangers and started taking out the ingredients he needed from the fridge. Touko hurriedly and carefully, did her duties.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group were currently chatting amongst themselves in the living room. Karma and Nagisa sat on the couch, their bodies leaning onto each other. The Naegis were sitting at the armchairs opposite of each other. The four of them were making small talk, chatting about unimportant topics and asking mindless questions like, “How’s the weather going?”

This continues on for a couple of minutes, but for Makoto, the small talk just felt like wasting time. He felt like it was just delaying the inevitable topic of ‘Why did they decide to come now? And why now of all times?’

Feeling like the conversations had been dragged long enough, he set down his mug on the table, making a purposefully loud “thud”. This gained the attention of his peers, who finally stop their mindless chatter and for Karma to finally stop playing with Nagisa’s pigtails, though the two was still leaning close to each other.

Makoto readied himself to finally address the elephant in the room. He looked at his two oldest friends and asked, “So, what’s the actual reason for you guys to be here?”

Nagisa was silent, and he gave his signature awkward smile while scratching the back of his head, “Well-“

“I’ve told you already Naegi-kun, we’re just here for a friendly visit. What is so wrong with that?”   
Nagisa fell silent once more after he was cut off by Karma, who was slightly annoyed by the question. It’s Komaru’s turn to be suspicious.

“Uh-huh.”

Karma turned his head towards her, “Oh what’s wrong Naegi-chan?”

“Onii-san does have a point Karma-kun, you guys haven’t visited us since…”

“His death. We know," Nagisa finished her sentence. Makoto grimaced at the bluntness, and Komaru grew uneasy. Karma looked at his boyfriend thoughtfully, not exactly surprised by his soft-spoken boyfriend's sudden directness.

Tension filled the room, and a new wave of uncomfortable silence washed over the four assassins in the room. Well, two former assassins and two assassins.

The minutes had passed by yet none have tried to break the silence. The stillness was suffocating, and Nagisa had had enough of it. With a sigh, he answered the question, “Well, truth be told-“ 

The direct Nagisa has reverted back to his usual shy demeanor, “Karma-kun was telling the truth.”

“I told you so," Karma replied smugly.

“Really?” Komaru retorted back skeptically. “We haven’t heard anything from you two since the Tragedy happened, and I’ve been trying to reach out to you ever since Onii-san was trapped in that stupid killing game!”

Nagisa looked at her apologetically, and Makoto was feeling a bit guilty for not being there for his sister at the time. Karma, was feeling a bit pissed.

“It’s not our fault Komaru, we were still in America when the Tragedy struck, we don’t have the power of teleportation you know.”

“You guys should have tried to contact us!”

“And we did, but the international communication line was cut off. A lot of countries initialized the lockdown procedure. It took us almost six months just to escape from America," Nagisa explained.

“How did you guys escape?”

“We smuggled ourselves into one of those monokuma-ferries and took control of the ship.”

“Of course, there were some ‘obstacles’ during our take over, but it wasn’t something we couldn't handle," Karma chuckled, while Nagisa’s face turned grim just from remembering the memory.

Makoto cringed, while Komaru just stared dully at Karma. “How many did you kill?”

Nagisa was the one who answered, “Almost everyone on the ship, and he held the captain at gunpoint so he’ll transport us back to Japan.”

Karma smirked devilishly, “Well what other way would you propose us to do instead huh, Nagisa-chan? Because as far as I'm concerned, my way worked, and we needed a guaranteed safe passage through the Pacific Ocean. We were escorted safely back to mainland Japan. The only thing that matter is we’re here now, right? Alive and breathing.”

Makoto sighed, “Your bloodlust is still as strong as ever Karma-kun?”

“Naegi-kun, if you really think about it, do we ever truly lose our bloodlust?”

No one answered the question. 

* * *

Byakuya finished up his cooking and called Touko to help him wash the dishes, but she didn’t respond. A bit obscured and irritated, he walked outside the kitchen to find the timid girl. When he passed the table, he stopped for a second to inspect the former serial killer works. It was a bit surprising for him, because her arrangements were considerably organized and tidy, and he noticed the little touches that she did to decorate the table.

‘I guess she is not as useless as I thought she was,' he thought. He continued walking until he found the purple haired girl crouching near the doorway to the living room. 

‘Nevermind,' Byakuya rolled his eyes. 

“Eh-hem,” he fake coughed to gain the spying girl’s attention. “Eep!” Touko nearly jumped and hit Byakuya with her body, the taller one being irritated by the girl's clumsy movements. He covered her mouth with his hand and his other hand dragged her back to the kitchen. She struggled for a bit, but eventually gave up and just let him drag her pass the dining room. Byakuya was fuming the whole way back to the kitchen, while Touko was contemplating and thinking about the thing she eavesdropped from the four people in the living room. 

The moment they arrived in the kitchen, Byakuya immediately push her towards the sink, it was clear he was trying to control his frustrations. “What were you thinking you pathetic plebeian?”

“I-I-I didn’t mean too it… it was just… I was just making sure that Komaru-chan is safe...”

Byakuya let out an exasperated sigh, and ran his hands through his hair to calm his nerves, knowing that the girl’s intentions were nothing but pure sincerity and protectiveness. He’s been with Makoto long enough to know this type of emotions.

“Fine, just hurry up and do the dishes, I’m calling them for dinner." He discarded his apron and was making his way to the dining room.

“A-al-alright Togami-sama.” Touko eyed him with fear, not wanting to disappoint the former ultimate affluent progeny further. Although, she knew that she must tell him what she knows. And so, she made a last-minute decision.

Before Byakuya could leave the kitchen, he felt something shift in the air, and knew instantly something had changed. It felt heavier, and a certain dread feeling started to pool in his stomach. He wasn’t surprised when he felt the coldness of her scissors against his neck, and the closeness of her body hugging him from behind. 

“Oh Togami-sama~ I have something to tell you~,” Genocider Syo purred.

“What do you want you psycho? And get your hands off me!” he whispered, sweat gathering on his forehead. He tried to get out of the serial killer’s hold, only for her to tighten her grip on his body and pushed the sharp blade against his throat.

“Not yet, Togami-sama, this is really important you know?”

“Let me go!” he half whispered.

“Hmmph, Togami-sama is no fun." It was clear that she was faking her annoyance. Her crazed smirked returned, “But I guess I have to tell you what that idiot heard.”

‘Right, they share memories now.’ “What is it does she wants me to tell me so badly that she needs you to dispatch for her?”

“Well, because Togami-sama asked so nicely, alright… I’ll tell you. That weakling didn’t hear much, but there was one thing the redhead said. It was a rhetorical question, but I guess it’s strange enough for her to have to tell you this, hell even asking me to do it for her,” she laughed silently.

“Get to the point,” Byakuya was running out of patience.

“Fine, I think it was “Naegi-kun, if you really think about, do we ever truly lose our blood lust?” I don’t get it either, but hey, whatever makes her sleep at night.”

“…” Byakuya was speechless, ‘Bloodlust? What does he mean? Someone as innocent and naïve as Makoto could never have a Bloodlust… could he?’

Seeing that the taller man was spacing out, Genocider Syo threw her hands in front of his face, “Hey Togami-sama, since I’ve done the job that she asked me to do, I’ll be going to the kitchen again, but only if Togami-sama order me to do so?”

Byakuya was still a bit stunned by the sentiment that the serial killer just revealed, and was trying to regain his composure. Finally, he was able to put on a stern and disgusted mask (especially after seeing those lust-filled eyes of her), and ordered her to finish washing up the dishes. He was so stern in fact, that Genocider Syo transformed back to Touko, who was very ashamed and embarrassed that she quickly turned around and scurries of back to the kitchen, heads down, trying to cover her flustered face.

The Togami gathered his thoughts, deciding to complete the task at hand before contemplating about the peculiar rhetorical question the weird redhead had said. He reached the doorway and approached the group of assassins that was currently having a staring contest in his living room. He touched his lover’s shoulder who seemed to be deep in thought. When Makoto directed his attention to him and gave the Togami his signature full of hope smile, Byakuya relaxed and announced softly, 

“Dinner’s ready.”

* * *

The four misfits marched into the dining room, with Byakuya strolling at the back, eyeing the two colorful oddities in the group. As they entered, the guests seated themselves on the table, Komaru spotting the little decorations that must be Touko’s doing, Nagisa smiling at the modesty of the table, and Karma being indifferent but watchful towards his surrounding, while the hosts went on their way to grab the food. 

It was a fairly decent-sized table, enough for about 6-8 people, made out of high quality wood, and strong steel, purposely designed to look modern and modest. The seats were also made out of the same hard materials, but the paddings were soft and tender enough to offer comfort while eating. The two assassins sat on one side, while Komaru sat on the opposite, so they were facing each other. Touko emerged from the kitchen and joined Komaru’s side. The four sat in silence as they waited for their food. 

Makoto was checking the dishes that his fiancée had prepared. For the appetizer, Byakuya had prepared some garlic bread for the appetizer and spaghetti as the main dish. There was some extra meatballs that serve as an additional snack for those who possess a certain amount of unending hunger if they could still eat after tasting his lover’s delicious cooking.

* * *

It had caught the shorter man by surprise back then, when he first spent the night at their shared living space. Makoto was seated on the counter, pondering about the meal that he should cook for his elitist and pretentious boyfriend. He knew all too well that Byakuya despised commoner’s food, and as this was their first night of living together officially, he wanted to cook up something fancier and special for the occasion, that would hopefully manage to meet up with his lover’s ornate taste.

He was too caught up inside his own mind that he didn’t realize the clattering of pans and sounds of cabinet opening, and without realizing the amount of time that had passed, a plate of food have been served in front of him. It was rice and curry, his favorite meal. His head quickly turned to the side, eyes widening in surprise that, well... Byakuya can cook. That’s a first. He always thought living as the only progenous heir of a multi-million yen company he must've had multiple Michelin chefs preparing his every meal of 5-star delicacies from all around the world, with names that Makoto could barely pronounce. The fact that he would use the skills to cook up something so simple and plain, it was... very uncharacteristic, Makoto could say. 

He was too dumbfounded and was still trying to comprehend the situation in front of him that he didn’t realize he was staring obtusely at his boyfriend. Byakuya was a bit startled by his companion’s puzzled look and how wide and childish looking the shorter male’s eyes were. It reminded him of small children looking at something they have never seen before and figuring that they were the first one to see it, they must have discovered it. Oddly enough, that was the exact feeling Makoto's experiencing right now. He was sure only he knows about Byakuya’s hidden skill, right?

Byakuya was getting quite annoyed at the other male's confused stare (it was a surely rude thing to do, but Byakuya was feeling a bit uncomfortable as he can detect a sense of awe from his boyfriend) so he turned his face away from the Naegi and covered his face in an irritated manner (he was secretly trying to hide his blush from the green-haired boy, a Togami never blushes, ever). “Stop acting so weirdly, you plebeian. You have been nothing but useless since you got here, and I have to be the one to prepare dinner.”

Makoto was still staring, “I didn’t know you can cook, and I thought you hate peasant’s food?”

Byakuya didn’t answer, he lowered his head and quietly stepped away from the green-eyed boy, walking around the table to sit on the opposite side. ‘Is Byakuya…. sulking?’ Makoto mused. He never could have guessed that Byakuya could be so bothered by a simple question. He sighed, knowing that his lover’s stubbornness will prevent the two from interacting that much at night, and he really didn’t mean to offend him or had any intention to make him uncomfortable in any way. Makoto finally resolved to be the better man in this extremely strange relationship. He mustered up his usual confident smile. “Thank you for the meal, Togami-kun," and took a bite out of his food.

Makoto’s mind went black and his reaction says it all. Byakuya slipped out an amused chuckle at the sight of his lover’s parted lips, shocked eyes with stars gleaming from the irises. The green haired boy’s completely astonished face indicated that he was still trying to digest the exquisite flavors of the curry. Byakuya narrowed his eyes, “Naegi-kun, please close your mouth while you’re eating. Its basic etiquette, honestly."

Realizing his rather obscene behavior, Makoto closed his mouth and continued eating the proper way this time. Byakuya lets out a half-annoyed half-satisfied puff, and dug into his own food. Their first dinner together was accompanied by companionable silence. Makoto, too caught up with his mind (and his mouth) with questions regarding where did his boyfriend even learn how to cook, does anyone know that Byakuya Togami can cook, how did he made plain curry tastes like it came from a 5-star restaurant, and so on. After dinner, Makoto did all the remaining chores (as a way to thank his boyfriend for the amazing curry) and returned the favor that night in their shared bedroom.

* * *

Makoto later learned that Byakuya was educated by his chefs in the art of cooking, in secret, as it was almost unheard of that a Togami would even acknowledge the existence of their servants and staff, more less actually engaging and learning from them. Beforehand, he had already known the basics of cooking and could easily conjure up some simple meals that should be enough to keep himself fed and alive if it ever comes to it, but he wanted to learn how to make special delicacies. The type that you would give to the person you loved and cherished the most. Makoto asked, "Who was it then?”

His boyfriend’s eyes saddened. "My mother.”

Makoto nodded in understanding, he recognized that the topic at hand was very personal to Byakuya, and if he wanted to drop their conversation, Makoto was fine with that. The shorter boy turned his head away, aiming to let his boyfriend have his peace, until he felt a hand under his chin, guiding his face upwards. Makoto could clearly see his lover’s eyes, and it was… gentle?

Byakuya’s lips curved into one of the most honest and sincere smile Makoto had ever seen, “It used to be her, but now, it’s you.”

* * *

Remembering that faithful day brought a smile to the headmaster’s face. That smile continues to widen as he realizes that Byakuya had chosen the perfect menu to be served for dinner tonight. He knows that none of his old friends have a dislike towards Italian cuisine. ‘I wonder how he knew, a guess, or an instinct?’

Moreover, he was quite pleased that Byakuya was willing to cook for such a big and rowdy group, and was quite baffled that Byakuya hasn’t commented or thrown in some snarky and belittling statements at his two questionable old friends. Although, he was also quite relieved at the latter part, as Byakuya doesn't know how immeasurably dangerous the two are and he feared if Byakuya directed his anger at them, things would quickly escalate into a very bad situation; though it would still be a totally and reasonable response considering that Karma and Nagisa did crack their walls and trespassed their property. ‘Well they are well-trained and world-known assassins, I guess it would be weirder if they visited us normally.’

His train of thought was abruptly cut however, as he heard Byakuya calling his name. “Makoto-kun!” Byakuya whispered-yelled.

Makoto was completely cognizant now, “Yes, Byakuya-kun?”

“Would you ever be so kindly to bring the food to our hungry guests?” his voice contained some mild annoyance that Makoto has grown used to hearing. Byakuya was setting down a plate of pudding that Makoto guessed would be presented as dessert.

“Of course Byakuya.” He smiled sweetly, grabbing the bowl of spaghetti before approaching Byakuya, whose attention was focused on opening the plastic wrappers from the dessert. He quickly stood on his tip-toes and pecked his fiancée on the cheeks, “Thank you Byakuya-kun.” Which caught the taller man by surprise. Makoto then jolted out of the kitchen, leaving a flustered Byakuya with the remaining dishes.

* * *

Dinner was expectantly, but still excruciatingly, awkward. The air of the dining room was unusually hot and thick, and the tension was suffocating. The room was dead silent, lacking sounds from any human interaction and voices, the only noises emitting from the cluttering of cutlery. Makoto and Komaru were both desperately trying to ignore the enormous elephant that has pretty much filled out the whole dining room by devouring their respective portions of pasta. Nagisa and Byakuya were very apparent at showing their discomfort but the quiet and the atmosphere of the place was making this task harder and harder. While on the other hand, the last two people in the room were showing very different reactions throughout the whole dinner, opposites even. One was on the edge of a mental breakdown while the other was enjoying his food with an unperturbed and aloof manner; seemingly blind to the current awkwardness that has permanently set itself as the mood of the room.

Three guesses on who decided to break the tension, the silence, and well… maybe trying to lessen the awkwardness a bit? This is Karma Akabane we’re talking about.

“I believe that we haven’t properly introduced ourselves, my name is Karma Akabane, and this is my partner/boyfriend Nagisa Shiota!” Nagisa was clearly embarrassed and was trying to hide the redness on his face. Makoto looked genuinely happy at the couple while Komaru just settled with a bemused grin on her face.

“You two are finally official huh?”

“Yup.” 

“Yes.”

“Since when?” Komaru smirked.

Nagisa thought about it for a second, “I guess we became official after Kunugigaoka.”

Komaru pumped her fist into the air, “I knew it! Onii-san owes me 10.000 yen!"

Makoto’s reaction was slightly different from his sister, “Why didn’t you tell us though? You know you can tell us anything.”

“Well, Nagisa-chan was very considerate, he didn’t want to stress the two of you. Since at the time, Naegi-chan was in her final year of junior high, and you were settling into that fancy school of yours, Naegi-kun.”

“What about after though, you guys didn’t say anything about being together?” Makoto questioned.

“We still weren’t that open about our relationship back then. We were going to tell the two of you eventually, but I was waiting for the right time. The only people that knew at the time were Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei,” Nagisa explained.

Makoto's eyes perked up while Komaru curiously looked up at the sound of their former mentor’s name.

“How are they by the way?”

“They’re fine Naegi-kun, you can count on them to survive in the most dire and unexpected environment, and anyway Sayua-chan is growing into such an adorable little girl,” Karma genuinely smiled for once, and Nagisa’s eyes sparkled at the mention of their former mentors' little daughter. While the two Naegi siblings were eyeing the two assassins with a confused expression.

“Who’s Sayua-chan?” Makoto asked.

Nagisa was stunned. “Wait, we've never told you?”

Karma chuckled. “You two haven’t figure it out yet? Sayua-chan is obviously Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei’s daughter.”

“THEY HAVE A BABY?!”

💀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More awkwardness and a lot of domestic fluff, for y'all. By the way, Makoto's reaction to Byakuya's cooking is like those foodgasm from Food Wars but without the orgasm, obviously (that would be very troublesome). and yeah, I have a headcanon that Byakuya lived with his mother while fighting for the title's air, he still hates plebeians and peasants, but he knows his mother like their food.
> 
> Also thank you for Alithia for being my editor and proofreader!
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter is gonna be a bit more... serious, and well, what can I say except to prepare yourselves.


End file.
